The Diary Page
by KeepMiAlive
Summary: “How much longer? I can’t take it anymore. This is the most painful thing on Earth. Even more painful than Deep-Blue’s attacks. I give up. I’m done. Anyone reading this, know one thing-I gave a stranger my heart. He broke it.” Taruto/Pudding Forever!


**Flames are not welcome! If you are here just to say that this sucks, then don't bother. **

**Taruto and Pudding forever! My favorite couple in the series. **

**I, unfortunately, don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, and if I did, then a few certain things would have been different! But…..I do own this story. *evil grin***

**Sorry if this goes fast, it's a one-shot I made at midnight. :)**

Ages

Taruto-19

Pudding-18 and-a-half

Kish-26

**Pudding's POV**

This wasn't really fair. All those years ago, I was in love. And I still am, for the record. It's just….he said he would come back! Here I am now, without the man that I loved. I hate broken promises. He is the reason behind that.

I am still in charge of all my siblings. Even though they could manage fine without me, they still persisted on being little kids, requiring my assistance in EVERYTHING! I tried to sneak past them and into my room, but…

"Pudding!" I winced. I needed to be alone, and no matter how much I loved Heicha, I REALLY wanted to make her disappear into a pit right now.

Chancha, Hanacha, Lucha, and Honcha all joined in the chanting. "Games, games, games, games…."On and on! My head span in circles.

I was not my normal perky self today. When I woke up, Heicha had tried to make breakfast, causing disaster. Because of that, I was late to my job and got fired. (**no, they don't work at café Mew Mew anymore)** I tripped and twisted my ankle, and there were bruises up and down my body. A bird POOPED on me not even five minutes ago!

"No games. Bedtime!" They all started to whine, but were cut off by a rarely seen glare from their loving big sister. Scrambling to get to bed the fastest, and away from me, they turned going to bed into a race.

When I was positive that they were asleep, I did something I did every rare now and again: I took out my journal from the mew mew days-the good old days.

I flipped through to different pages, read again and again what had been written in childish handwriting. A tear escaped before I shut it with a snap and lay my head down to rest, not noticing that I had had an audience.

**Taru-Taru's POV**

(**Yes, it's TARU TARU's POV. Deal with it, I like the nickname)**

I was coming to town! The only ship to earth had been stolen, and with hardly any scraps of metal on this barren land, it had taken us so long to rebuild….

I just hoped that Pudding was the same girl as she was. I had fallen in love with her, even though I hadn't liked to admit it. Now, though, was a different story.

The trip to Earth took forever. Pai had stayed on Earth originally, and I missed my smart friend. Kish was sitting next to me, but he wasn't much one for conversation. God, I really hope Pudding hasn't moved on! Not that I wanted her to be miserable, but I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

Finally! We're here! Tokyo looks the same, give or take a few minor details. I breathed in. Same smell, too.

"Well, bye!" I called out, but Kish grabbed my arm before I could move.

"Where are you going, Taruto?" "Someplace special." I mumbled. "Oh really? This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain SOMEONE, now would it?" Shit, he knew me to well. I yanked my arm out of his grip and teleported to Tokyo's shopping center.

There was hardly a living thing in sight. Almost all the stores were closed, and a few last minute shoppers were trying desperately to reach stores before they closed. On the edge of my peripheral vision, I saw two people arguing.

"Why couldn't you fire me this morning when I showed up to work late?" A blonde female was shouting at a man. Hair to her hips, just an inch or so taller than me, and eyes full of passion, I recognized the girl of my childhood dreams.

"Well, if I did that, I wouldn't have gotten another day's worth of work out of you, would I? You don't get a paycheck for this, either."

Pudding's lip curled up in disgust. "Well, you've never had to raise a family on your own, have you? Every penny counts! People like you are disgusting pieces of work! I'm glad I'll never have to see you're face again!" With that, the man slammed the door in her face. She promptly turned, walked around the corner, and tripped.

She stood right back up and began limping home. She must really like her family to not show a split second's worth of pain.

Or maybe not. That glare was usually reserved for one person-me, when I was being 'bad'.

They scattered. A minute later, she crept upstairs. She pulled out a book. She read out of order.

Pudding's head started to droop. Her eyes closed. I smiled.

I teleported into the room. Of course, I was curious. Who wouldn't be?

I gently tugged the book out from under her arm. I opened to the final page, where she had begun to cry. I read-

"_Dear Diary,_

_I can't wait! When is Taru-Taru coming back, na no da? I bought a whole bunch of candy today! (_**in the book, he said he would come back for candy)**_ Protecting it from Heicha, Honcha, Hanacha, Lucha, and Chancha, though, will be hard! Oh, I can't wait! I love that little alien! Taru-Taru is sssoooo sweet. He's…"_

I was couldn't believe it. I looked at the date. The day after I left.

I reached for a book on the night-stand. I flipped open to the most recent page.

"_How much longer? I can't take it anymore. This is the most painful thing on Earth. Even more painful than Deep-Blue's attacks. I give up. I'm done. Anyone reading this, know one thing-I gave a stranger my heart. He broke it." _Today's date decorated the top of the page. My eye's widened. Pudding….

The book fell from between my fingers.

Laying down, I wrapped my arms protectively around her. I fell asleep.

**Pudding's POV**

I woke up against something warm. I snuggled in deeper. My eyes fluttered open. Oh. The snoring is what woke me up. Well, it didn't ma-Wait, SNORING?

I jumped up. Someone had their arms around me, but I wrenched out of their grip.

I turned around to face the person who dared to crawl into MY home, but….found that it wasn't a human. It was an alien. A handsome, mahogany haired alien.

**Taru-Taru's POV**

I woke up with a shock. Something was poking me. And staring at me. My eyes flew open. A girl-Pudding-was trying to wake me up. I pulled her down onto me.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Taruto?"

"The one and only. Got any candy?"

That was all the proof she needed. She sat up abruptly, threw her arms around me, and whispered in my ear in a way that sent shivers down my spine, "I've been waiting for you, Taru-Taru."

Somehow, I knew things would be okay.

**Like I said, it was a midnight inspiration. No flames welcome. It isn't the best, but I hope you liked it anyway.**


End file.
